Inolvidable Amor
by Faby Andley
Summary: Historia alterna con los personajes de Candy,habla sobre el amor que nace de una inesperada amistad pero sera posible por la diferencia de edades?,espero y sea de su agrado
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de su autora Kyoko Misuki y/o Yumiko Iragashi,esta es una historia alterna a la original,espero y sea de su agradoCAPITULO 1-DESTINO

Era el año de 1996 en la ciudad de chicago, la gente iba y venía como todos los días, el viento del otoño soplaba con nostalgia sobre todo para aquella joven que aunque trataba de sonreír en su mente estaban los últimos acontecimientos de su vida, caminaba de regreso a su casa después del colegio en compañía de sus amigos, quienes bromeaban y reían sin parar ajenos a los verdaderos sentimientos de aquella rubia

Aun no podía creer que su novio le hubiera pedido tiempo después de dos años de noviazgo quería aclarar sus sentimientos ella se preguntaba el porqué justamente ahora, ahora que más lo necesitaba él había tomado esa decisión, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a sus inseparables amigos, quienes se habían vuelto su sombra desde la muerte de su padre, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percato que una persona descendía de una escalera el choque fue inevitable

-cuidado!

Alcanzo a escuchar antes de encontrarse en el suelo en la compañía de una persona que de momento no distinguió, entre abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una mirada azul cielo igual de confundida que ella, justo al lado de ella se encontraban sus amigos

-Estas bien Candy-pregunto Annie, ella solo asintió

-lo siento no te vi venir-dijo aquel joven poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole una mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo

-no se preocupen estoy bien-se puso de pie

-hay amiga tu sí que eres distraída-dijo Archie

-lo lamento de verdad, mi nombre es Albert-dijo apenado

-no te preocupes mi amigo tiene razón soy una distraída

-Candy debemos irnos, estaras bien?-pregunto Annie

-claro que lo estoy, además mi casa está muy cerca

-de acuerdo-dijo Archie-entonces nos vamos

El lanzo una mirada al joven que había permanecido al lado de ellos, meneó la cabeza y en compañía de su novia se retiro

-permiteme acompañarte-le dijo

-no tienes porque hacerlo,estoy muy cerca-observo más detenidamente al chico,en verdad era muy apuesto a pesar de su vestimenta

-insisto,solo eso aliviara mi conciencia por haberte derrivado-sonrio

-esta bien no quiero que la culpa te persiga-bromeo

El tomo sus libros y camino a un lado de ella,en cuestión de minutos empezaron a charlar como si fueran dos grandes amigos, incluso bromearon sobre la extraña forma de conocerse,el le comento que estaba trabajando en ese nuevo local y estaba poniendo un anuncio ella sonreía mientras lo escuchaba hablar,era tan educado y amable en realidad nunca antes alguien le había hecho sentir como el,además de que no podía negar el atractivo de su recién amigo

-aquí es –se detuvo frente a una linda casa

-espero volver a verte Candy White-la miro a los ojos

-y yo a ti Albert-dijo sonriendo

El se dio vuelta después de que vio como ella entraba a su hogar,camino con las manos en los bolsillos y no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro,ella le había parecido tan joven tan llena de vida y el ya no era un jovencito,pero no podía apartar de su mente esos ojos verdes,de pronto se sintió un poco tonto quizá nunca más la volveria a ver,sumido en sus pensamientos entro al lugar en donde se encontraba trabajando

-al fin apareces-le dijo su amigo-te he estado buscando

-que pasa George? Tienes que regresar al restaurante?

-no aun no,es solo que tu madre ha llamado un par de veces

-esta bien,la llamare-dijo tomando el teléfono-gracias

George solo meneo la cabeza y salio,Albert marco algunos números

-hola-le respondieron

-mama soy yo,me dijo George que habías llamado

-asi es hijo,es que no piensas venir a comer?Ericka se encuentra de visita y comera con nosotros

-esta bien mama en un momento estare por alla-respondio con molestia y colgó

El frunció el ceño en realidad no le agradaba nada el hecho de que su ex novia estuviera en su casa que era lo que ella pretendía,se despidió de su amigo y en su auto se marcho

Mientras tanto Candy al entrar a su casa se había dejado caer sobre la cama aun pensando Albert miraba el techo recordando sus ojos su voz y sobre todo su hermosa sonrisa,el timbre del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos,respondió

-diga?

-hola amiga,has llegado bien

-Annie traidora, me has dejado sola

-por favor si pude ver como mirabas al chico,te gusta

-tu sí que estas mal, además se ve que es mucho mayor que nosotros

-como digas, pero se que te gusto muchísimo y creo que ya va siendo hora que olvides a Terry

-Annie tu sabes que no podría,aun lo amo y espero que el…

-ya no quiero oírlo una vez más-la interrumpió-sabes que jamás me agrado, sólo te digo que veas nuevos horizontes

-Annie,deja de molestarme, quieres?

-esta bien solo te digo que el chico no era nada desagradable esta guapísimo!

-amiga realmente me enfermas-dijo sonriendo

-de acuerdo tengo que irme,mañana nos vemos

Le colgó sin esperar a que ella respondiera algo, y si su amiga tenía razón si ya era tiempo de seguir adelante y ver hacia nuevos horizontes?,pero como si Terry había sido su primer amor,su primer beso,si ella sentía que no había nadie más solo el

-hey te llama mama-la voz de su hermana la saco de sus pensamientos

Observo a la rubia parada en el marco de la puerta, su hermana era todo lo que ella jamás seria,era alta muy delgada, cabello lacio , ojos marrón aunque de mirada arrogante, muy femenina y delicada, eran tan distintas, eso a ella le había causando muchas inseguridades ya que ella era bajita y para nada era delgada,además su pelo era tan rizado ,su familia siempre las había comparado y eso a ella la había afectado enormemente sentía que jamás estaría a la altura de su hermana a los ojos de su madre y su padre , el la adoraba por eso aquel día que él murió súbditamente la vida de ella cambio

-enseguida voy-le respondió

Unos minutos después Albert descendió del vehículo y entro a su casa antes de abrir la puerta exhaló un suspiro sabiendo lo que enfrentaría,Ericka siempre lograba sacarlo de quicio, tomo la perilla de la puerta y entro ni bien había puesto un pie dentro escucho la voz de su madre

-al fin llegas,y en que fachas!-lo miro con desagrado-ve a cambiarte para comer

-hola mama-la saludo con un beso en la mejilla quiso decir algo mas pero Ericka se paro frente a él extendiendo los brazos

-hola querido-sonreia

-hola Ericka-contesto con desgano lanzándole una mirada de desaprobación,ella se limito a darle un beso en la mejilla

-anda hijo,ve a cambiarte ya hemos hecho esperar demasiado a nuestra invitada

El se dio vuelta para subir a su habitación pensando en las palabras de su madre,no recordaba para nada el haber invitado a Ericka a comer,en su habitación cerró los ojos pensando en aquella mirada tan limpia y pura de en la tarde, era como si pudiera ver el alma de aquella pequeña rubia, sonrió al recordar la chispa de esos ojos verdes que lo habían dejado hipnotizado, pero al momento vino también el recuerdo de "su invitada",que diablos estaba haciendo ella con su madre,suspiro pensando que quizá más tarde lo descubriría

Candy salió a comparar algunas cosas al centro comercial por orden de su madre, iba un tanto enfadada y fue ahí donde descubrió el verdadero motivo por el cual su queridísimo novio la había abandonado,justo a unas cajas registradoras de donde ella se encontraba,sus ojos se abrieron como platos ahí estaba el tan guapo como siempre con su cabello castaño sus ojos azules como zafiros destellando esa luz que un día solo había sido para ella, su corazón latía desbocado al ver como tomaba la mano de la pelirroja que lo acompañaba y como ella le sonreía y se abrazaba a su cuerpo, por un momento se quedo inmóvil no sabía cómo reaccionar, él había sido todo su mundo y ella se creía el de él, sin embargo ahí estaba a unos pasos de ella con alguien mas,se oculto tras el panel de ropa que estaba al lado de la caja,inevitablemente lloro

Mientras tanto Albert quería que cuanto antes terminara aquella incómoda situación en la mesa había sido la comida mas incomoda de su vida,de vez en vez volteaba a ver a la joven que hablaba con su madre con naturalida,si no podía negar que era sumamente hermosa,su pelo negro hasta los hombros, sus ojos grises, y una esbelta figura, pero a veces era verdaderamente irritable tratar con ella,al finalizar trato de despedirse

-madre tengo que regresar al negocio-dijo

-Hijo no sé porque te has empeñado en ese absurdo tu podrías muy bien manejar el negocio de la familia

-no insistas con lo mismo, sabes perfectamente que deseo abrirme paso por mí mismo, además es algo que me apasiona

-pasteles?eso es tu pasión-dijo desconcertada-pero en fin te has empeñado en ello y tengo que aceptarlo

-ah por cierto gracias por haber permitido que George me ayudara,ha sido de gran ayuda

-ni que lo digas querido,gracias a él ,los restaurantes marchan de maravilla

-lo sé –sonrio-bien me tengo que retirar

-podrias llevarme a mi casa William-pregunto Ericka-es que mi auto se averio

-sera un placer-claro que no lo era pensó el pero en frente de su madre tenía que ser lo más educado posible

-gracias,Isabella-dijo dirigiéndose a la señora-he pasado un día maravilloso

-me alegra,ven mas seguido

El solo lanzo una mirada a la joven como queriéndole gritar "ni se te ocurra",salieron y la ayudo a subir al auto,manejo en silencio,en realidad estaba evitando a toda costa hablar con la chica

-estas molesto?-pregunto

-si lo sabes para que lo preguntas-respondio sin voltear a verla

-vamos William extrañaba a tu madre

-mira Ericka no se qué juego estas tratando de jugar pero debes de parar

-es que yo te he extrañado tanto

-extrañado?pero si fuiste tu, justamente quien propicio toda esta situación

Ella callo sabia que el tenia razón,llegaron hacia su destino,el descendió para ayudarla a bajar al darle mano ella sin aviso se arrojo en sus brazos y beso sus labios por un momento correspondió a aquel beso,esa mujer siempre lo hacía ceder ante sus caprichos,era la mujer que el decía amar y ella se sentía segura de serlo por eso se comportaba con tanta seguridad en su vida

-basta-dijo apartándola

-pero es que ya no me amas-dijo haciendo un puchero

-no es eso es solo que,la ultima vez salí muy lastimado de esa situación

-por favor querido, no volverá a suceder

-mira me pediste tiempo y te lo di ahora soy yo el que lo necesita

-esta bien, sabes que aquí estare

El subió al auto la vio sonreir,tal vez se sentía triunfante,pero esta vez el ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir tolerando sus caprichos de niña mimada,si la amaba no podía negárselo pero ella iba y venía de su vida a su antojo,si tan solo su madre no la adorara tanto,en fin el ya había decidido darle una lección esta vez no sería él quien la buscara, está vez el necesitaba un respiro y ella tendría que aceptarlo

Con los ojos ahogados en lagrimas Candy seguía sin poder moverse de aquel lugar ahora se sentí tan tonta al pensar de que el algún dia regresaría a su lado, aquella chica con la que iba era muy linda se sintió una niña al lado de ella,además de que la chica tenía un cuerpo de modelo,una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-pero si eres tú, la chica que derribe-le sonrio,el había decidido pasar al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas cuando la reconoció y no dudo en acercarse,ella lo vio confundida

-Albert-ella volteo a verlo-casi no te reconozco

-pero te sucede algo?-su rostro cambio al ver como ella tenia lagrimas en los ojos

-es que yo-no podía hablar-es que no puedo decírtelo

-te gustaría que habláramos en otro lugar?

-esta bien, creó que lo necesito

-ven vamos a un café

Salieron del centro comercial y caminaron hacia un café cercano,ella no dejaba de llorar y él se preguntaba si la gente que curiosos los observaban creerían que él era el causante por lo que se sintió incomodo,al llegar se sentaron en una mesa apartada

-deja de llorar-le pidió-creeran que te he hecho algo

-lo siento es que ha sido tan triste

-pero dime que es lo que sucede,dame tu confianza-la tomo de las manos y la vio a los ojos,ella se estremeció

-es que…-dudo-es que lo he visto con otra

-antes que nada, dime de quien estamos hablando-le dio una sonrisa

-pues de mi novio,bueno creo que ahora debo de decir ex novio

El la observo por unos segundos extrañado, era tan joven y por lo visto inexperta en lo que a decepciones amorosas se refería

-vamos , nadie vale la pena como para que estes asi

-lo sé pero es que el solo me había pedido tiempo,y ahora resulta que ese tiempo incluia a alguien que no soy yo

-mira a veces las cosas así son a algunas personas les cuesta ser sinceros, por no lastimar a nadie y al final terminan hiriéndolo más de la cuenta

-creo que tienes razón, pero duele

-si así es duele, pero con el tiempo todo vuelve a su cauce normal-dijo mientras le secaba una lagrima que caía por su mejilla

-gracias-sonrio-me ha hecho muy bien escucharte

-de nada, creó que ahora esto nos ha vuelto más amigos

-si eso creo,debo irme mi madre estará furiosa me demorado más de la cuenta

-de verdad estas más tranquila-pregunto

-de verdad,eres un excelente amigo-sonrio-bien ahora te acompañare a tu casa

Ella asintió estar junto a él le había dado calma,ahora el la consideraba su amiga y eso la hacía feliz pero porque?,pues en realidad eso no importaba,el la ayudo con las bolsas de sus compra y caminaron en silencio,había tanto que ambos querían decir pero solo callaron


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.-Amigos

Después de aquella tarde Albert no dejaba de pensar en la bella joven que sin proponérselo se había apoderado de su mente, el se preguntaba qué era lo que le había pasado con ella, tal vez le había inspirado ternura al verla llorando, o será que recordó la primera vez que le habían roto el corazón, si él la entendía por qué alguna vez fue como ella débil

No la había vuelto a ver y deseaba hacerlo, sonrio al sorprenderse queriendo verla, ella aun no sabía nada en lo absoluto de el sin embargo le había dado su confianza, se paro frente a la puerta de su negocio esperando poder verla pero simplemente eso no paso

Candy por su parte vivía su propio dolor, Terry con otra cuando se lo conto a Annie esta dio un gruñido y lo llamo el imbécil como siempre lo hacia,despues trato de hacerle ver a su amiga que había sido mejor asi,para que no se hiciera la falsa ilusión de que volvería a su lado

-Candy,has vuelto a ver a Albert?-le pregunto

-no es que he estado tan triste que no le he llamado

-eres una tonta debes agradecerle su compañía y sus consejos-dijo Annie

-que te parece si esta tarde pasamos a su trabajo y le doy las gracias

-me parece buena idea de paso compramos unos pastelillos

-excelente idea-sonrio recordando aquel rostro que tanta paz le daba

Albert seguía con la mirada perdida en el horizonte pensaba en las cosas que había tenido que enfrentar para llegar a ser el hombre que era ,tenia una hermana su nombre era Rosemary,ella siempre había sido una niña extrovertida y noble a diferencia de el quien siempre había sido un rebelde, odiaba la sociedad en la

que se desenvolvía su familia,a el todo aquello le parecía madre era todo en su vida el la adoraba y le encantaba estar en su compañía le parecía una mujer fuerte y muy valiente,sobre todo cuando su padre los abandono siendo unos niños,recordaba como su madre les informo que él no regresaría ella se los dijo sin una sola lagrima en los ojos,jamás la había visto llorar por su padre,tal vez lo hacía pero jamás en presencia de ellos,en ese entonces el solo tenía cinco años y su hermana diez,trato de no pensar más en eso cuando a lo lejos vio a dos chicas rubias que se acercaban , no supo el porqué pero su corazón latía a prisa

-Albert!-grito ella levantando la mano

-Candy que sorpresa-dijo sonriendo

- hemos venido a probar los pastelillos-dijo Annie

-sera un placer,les recomiendo el de chocolate-dijo haciéndolas pasar

Las chicas aspiraron el aroma de aquel lugar,miaraban con una sonrisa la decoración de las paredes las pequeñas mesas,los manteles,Candy se detuvo frente al mostrador

-es hermoso-le dijo-debe ser muy agradable trabajar aquí

-sí lo es-la empleada volteo a verlo y él le guiño un ojo-es muy agradable

-wow todo es tan elegante- dijo Annie-la decoración es tan acogedora

-y el aroma es tan delicioso espero que así sepan los pastelillos

-pues les invitare uno y me dan su opinión

Ellas asintieron emocionadas,pasaron una tarde muy agradable al llegar el momento de despedirse ella le dio la mano,el la sostuvo más de lo debido y viéndola a los ojos le dijo

-espero verte muy pronto,te llamare

Ella sonrio y salió del lugar que era lo que Albert tenía que con solo depositar su mirada en ella la hacía olvidarse del mundo,incluso lo ocurrido con Terry,mientras caminaba a su casa pensaba en lo bien que la había pasado en su compañía, el era con quien se sentía libre de ser quien era

-fue mi imaginación o ese fue un coqueteo

-Annie de que hablas?

-de esa miradita amiga, cres que no me di cuenta ahora sé que le gustas

-deja de decir tonterías además el es mucho mayor que nosotras y solo me ve como amiga,me lo ha dicho

-asi que amigos he?-rio-solo es cuestión de tiempo y en cuanto a la edad eso que importa el amor no la tiene

-sera mejor que entre a mi casa tu sí que a veces me vuelves loca,pero gracias,de verdad eres una excelente amiga

Albert se había quedado aun sentado en el mismo lugar que compartió con ella ese agradable momento tenía una extraña sonrisita en los labios cuando su amigo entro

-quien es la dueña de tus pensamientos William?

-Mike,que sorpresa!-se puso de pie

-vaya es bonito el lugar creo que Ericka ha exagerado

-Ericka?

-si la tipa esa antipática que era tu novia

-muy gracioso-dijo el-lo se, es solo que no sabía que hablabas con ella

-Dios no!-puso cara de repulsión-jamas hablaría con ella pero si nuestro buen amigo Wallace,le ha dicho unas cosas

-si lo imagino para ella esto debe de ser una humillación,claro ella no sabe lo que significa "trabajo"

-tu hablando asi?me sorprendes,siempre la has defendido-lo vio a la cara-sera acaso que?,si lo es hay otra chica

-por supuesto que no,solo es una amiga

-una amiga?solo será cuestión de tiempo

-no,no lo será,y mejor vámos,te invito una copa

Ella se encontraba en su habitación al tomar un libro,cayo una fotografía la levanto y esa imagen impresa la hizo derramar algunas lagrimas,en ella se encontraba al lado de su padre,ese hombre quien le había dado todo en la vida solo él le había dado la ternura que necesitaba,su madre siempre había sido muy dura con ella nunca entendió el porqué aunque muchas veces le había preguntado ella no le decía nada solo recibía indiferencia y cuando su padre murió ella se sintió tan sola,el timbre del teléfono la sobresalto lo tomo y dijo

Hola

-me comunica con Candy por favor

-si soy yo,Albert eres tu

-si necesitaba hablar contigo,pero si es tarde lo entendre,es solo que necesitaba conversar con alguien

-en verdad?-ella sonrio-no te preocupes no es muy tarde siempre suelo dormir mas noche,además mañana es sábado y no tengo escuela

-cierto es sábado,dime haras algo el domingo

-creo que solo ver televisión y aburrirme con los agrios comentarios de mi hermana

-te gustaría salir a dar un paseo,crees que podrías

-si el paseo no es muy tarde estará bien

-entonces paso por ti a las cinco?

-esta bien a dónde iremos?

-no seas curiosa se que te agradara

-de acuerdo,nos vemos entonces

-hasta el domingo-le dijo-que tengas dulces sueños-colgo

El sonreía viendo el aparato telefónico de aquel lugar su amigo lo vio a lo lejos y se acerco

-me dirás quien es ella?-pregunto sonriendo

-por favor ya te dije que es solo una amiga,además es demasiado joven

-eso importa?pero dime en verdad es tan joven

-no te lo dire,seguro te reirás de mi

-vamos William cuando lo he hecho,mejor no me lo digas

-es que contigo ya no puedo hablar nada serio

-esta bien tus labios están sellados pero sabes que algún dia la conocere,y mira que ya me cae bien tan solo de saber que ha desplazado a la bruja de tu ex de tu corazón-le dijo sincero

-por favor Ericka no es una bruja,solo es caprichosa

-y hablando de ella…-le señalo a la chica que entraba en el bar-mejor me voy despues te veo

-no te vayas,mal amigo-le dijo pero ya no lo escucho

En cuestión de minutos tenia a la joven frente a el

-hola William-dijo coqueta-no me has llamado

-eh,la verdad he estado ocupado,además quería darte tiempo,no ha sido eso lo que pediste?

-ya cariño ha sido suficiente-trato de abrazarlo

-no,aun no es sufiente-dijo apartándola de el-ahora necesito mi espacio

-Will por favor hablemos fuera de aquí

-no! tengo que irme,asi que discúlpame

El salió a toda prisa en verdad estaba cansado del juego de esa mujer y se preguntaba si es que aun la amaba,eso jamás había estado en duda para el,durante años había estado convencido de hacerlo,pero ahora su vida no era la misma ahora había algo que lo hacía ser cauteloso,ahora estaba en duda si es que quería realmente estar junto a ella.

El dia tan esperado llego,Candy estaba ansiosa por verlo llegar casi cada segundo se asomaba a la ventana para ver si aparecía y de pronto lo vio llegar ,se estremeció al verlo pararse frente a la puerta estaba ahí con una playera azul que acentuaba el color de sus ojos ella salió a su encuentro sonriendo,el hizo lo mismo al verla abrir la puerta

-estas lista?-le pregunto

-claro vamos,muero de la curiosidad de saber a dónde iremos

-primero vamos a pasar por mi trabajo necesito pasar por un auto que me van a prestar

-esta bien vamos-justo en ese momento se dio cuenta que si él lo pidiera lo seguiría al fin del mundo

Camino a su lado estaba un poco nerviosa él lo llenaba todo con su sola presencia,podría un sentimiento así apoderarse tan pronto de ella o solo estaba tratando de llenar el vacío que había dejado Terry,esa era la duda que guardaba en su corazón

-estas muy callada-le dijo-te sientes bien

-si es solo que pensaba en Terry

-eso no es muy alagador-sonrio-pero por mi bien hare de cuenta que no escuche eso

-disculpame-se sonrojo-a dónde iremos

-no desesperes pronto lo sabras

Después de subir al auto el condujo hasta llegar a un hermoso lugar rodeado de la naturaleza,había un lago muy lindo aunque los arboles se encontraban marchitos por la temporada,estar en ese lugar era como un remanso de paz

-te gusta-pregunto el-te aseguro que en cuento llegue la primavera se verá aun más hermoso

-claro que me gusta,el otoño es mi temporada favorita-confeso

-venir a este lugar siempre me trae calma sobre todo cuando estoy pasando por una situación difícil

-te entiendo,hay ocasiones que yo también quisiera escapar por todo un dia recostarme en el césped,cerrar mis ojos y no oír nada más que la voz de la naturaleza

-tu Candy,de que quisieras escapar?

-algunas veces de mi familia,mi madre es tan exigente algunas veces

-te entiendo,es por eso que un dia cuando era más joven vine a este lugar,no se si yo lo encontré o el vino a mi pero ha sido mi refugio por mucho tiempo

-es tan relajante estar aquí-cerro los ojos y extendió los brazos sintiendo el aire en su rostro

-bien ahora ya te he mostrado mi lugar favorito,ahora quiero que me cuentes como ese tonto te ha hecho daño

-en verdad quisiera decírtelo,pero la estoy pasando tan bien que no deseo recordarlo-dijo bajando la mirada

-lo siento,solo deseaba conocerte mas-se encogió de hombros

-sera en otra ocasión esta bien?

-como tú lo digas,aunque podría no ser nunca

Ella sonrio pasaron la tarde conversando sobre la música que les gustaba oir los lugares que les gustaba frecuentar,sus amistades,despues de todo a penas se estaban conociendo,el le hablo del abandono de su padre,de su hermana Rose y sus sobrinos,ella le dijo sobre su hermana y la indiferencia de su madre en cuanto a ella,no pudo contener las lagrimas cuando le hablo del día en que murió su padre,el la abrazo para consolarla era un hecho muy reciente y él creía entender lo mucho que aun le dolia

-se que ha sido difícil-le dijo-pero debes de ser fuerte y seguir viviendo recordando el amor que él te dio has sido muy afortunada al crecer a su lado

-gracias siempre me reconfortas,aun cuando tú tienes tus propios problemas

-Candy,estar contigo me trae paz,me agrada mucho tu compañía

Ella sonrio y levanto el rostro se encontró con el de el tan cerca se perdió en los ojos azul cielo de él y no supo en qué momento la boca de él se aprisiono de la de ella,se quedo tan quieta de la impresión que él pensó que la había asustado así que se separo de ella

-disculpame,he sido un tonto

-no te preocupes es solo que no me lo esperaba

-creo que será mejor que nos vayamos se está empezando a hacer tarde

-aun podemos seguir siendo amigos?-le pregunto

-claro que si,si asi lo quieres-respondio apenado

-por supuesto que quiero que sigamos siéndolo,por favor nunca te alejes de mi-le pidió

-te prometo que no lo hare,a menos que tú me lo pidas

-nunca te pediría algo asi,nunca lo entiendes

-de acuerdo

Subieron al vehiculo y el condujo en silencio hasta la casa de ella,al llegar ella bajo no sin antes besar la mejilla de él quien sonrió por tan tierno gesto

-gracias ha sido una tarde maravillosa,eres un gran amigo

El solo le brindo una sonrisa y puso en marcha el auto ella vio como se alejaba cuando lo vio desaparecer toco sus labios recordando el dulce sabor de la boca de el,podría ella verlo como solo un amigo de ahora en adelante no lo sabia,solo sabia que podría besar esos labios su vida entera y jamás se cansaría de hacerlo

El conducía molesto con el mismo como se había atrevido a besarla?ella era solo una niña y el la había asustado,si ella no deseaba nada más que ser su amiga asi se lo había dicho pero es que era tanto lo que ella le hacia sentir,amigos simplemente amigos se repetía en su mente como queriendo grabarse que eso era solo lo que ella buscaba en él una amistad,si que seria difícil,solo amigos se dijo una vez mas

Continuara…

Gracias por quienes han dejado un Review ,espero y esta historia les guste,es un poco diferente eso creo por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 10 solo tu

Entro a su casa con la esperanza de que su madre ya estuviera descansando sabia que despues de dejar a Ericka en el bar sin hacerle mucho caso ella estaba molesta asi se lo había dicho a su amigo Wallace,y sabia perfectamente que había llamado a su madre a veces ella solia ser tan predecible y ahora lo que antes le había parecido una muestra de amor se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero fastidio,pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados apenas había puesto un pie dentro se escucho la voz de su madre

-donde has estado William,Ericka vino esta tarde y tu no apareciste

-buenas noches mama-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-estaba con unos amigos

-te has demorado mucho,la pobre de tu novia tuvo que marcharse sola

-Isabella,ella ya no es mi novia-le dijo

-pero porque yo pensé que estaban molestos pero como siempre resolverían sus diferencias

-no es algo de lo que quiera hablarte,no ahora por favor

-Will,tu sabes que para mí es difícil que aun no hayas decidido casarte,ya no eres un jovencito y quiero tener nietos

-oye tampoco soy un viejo-sonrio-ademas aun espero a la mujer indicada

-pense que ya la habías encontrado,si mal no recuerdo hasta hace poco pensabas formalizar con Ericka

-en verdad mama no deseo hablar de eso,y Ericka no debería venir a molestarte con nuestros problemas

-ella te ama y sé que tu también a ella,pero bien no insistiré yo solo deseo que seas feliz

-gracias cariño,pero de momento soy feliz estando solo encargándome de la repostería

-ese capricho tuyo-meneo la cabeza en desaprobación-sin tan solo te hicieras cargo de los restaurantes

-creo que Rose esta mas que fascinada ayudándote,además tu sabes que amo lo que hago

-debo reconocer que nadie hornea tan buenos pastelillos como los tuyos pero siento que no es algo que vaya contigo,tu deberías de ser un empresario exitoso

-lo soy mama,además ya no horneo yo si no Dough,ha aprendido muy bien,todo marcha de maravilla

-esta bien,estoy orgullosa de ti,no importa a lo que te dediques,se que todo lo haras de maravilla

-eso lo dices por que me amas,y algo yo también he estado muy orgulloso de ti toda mi vida

-hay hijo,me vas a hacer llorar con tus palabras

-madre tu eres una gran mujer-le dijo abrazandola-y te amo

-me pondrás sentimental y lo odio,asi que mejor me ire a descansar

-de acuerdo que pases una buena noche

Candy se encontraba recostada en su cama no podía dormir a su mente venia una y otra vez el recuerdo de aquel beso,recuerdo que le provocaba una extraña sensación en su estomago,había sido un beso tan tierno trato de recordar si alguna vez Terry la había besado asi,no lo había hecho,el beso de Albert había sido tierno, delicado y había despertado emociones en ella nunca antes sentidas,pero le dio miedo,estaba tan temerosa de volver a sentir,su corazón quizá no resistiría un dolor mas,no por ahora además se repetía que era demasiado pronto para iniciar una relación con alguien mas,pero sentir era algo que ella no podía controlar,por que aunque tratara de negárselo ahora estaba ilusionada con un nuevo encuentro con el,ahora solo el era parte de sus pensamientos,ahora el estaba en sus sueños,demasiado pronto se había adueñado de ella y se preguntaba si eso podía ser posible pues casi nada conocía de su vida,solo que cuando sus ojos la veian sentía que podía mirar atraves de ellos,que bastaba un roce para que ella se estremeciera,que cuando el hablaba ella sentía calma y seguridad

Un nuevo dia llego y ella no quería despertar a el ,le daba miedo que Albert se alejara de ella,tal vez solo le había parecido una niña,tonta e inmadura,y si el no la llamaba jamás,sus miedos poco importaban tenia que seguir su vida,asi que con resignación se cambio para ir al colegio,a penas llego Annie la jalo lejos d e los demás

-tienes que contármelo todo-le dijo expectant

-Annie Blitter,primero deberías saludar!

-vamos Candy anoche no me llamaste,muero de la curiosidad

-amiga en verdad a veces eres una molestia

-soy un mal necesario,soy tu Pepe Grillo-rio

-creo que uno muy curioso

-Tienes que decírmelo,por favor-la miro haciendo un puchero

-de acuerdo,me llevo a un lugar especial para el,conversamos de nuestras vidas….y ah me beso-dijo ruborizándose

-hay lo sabia-grito-te dije que le gustabas

-Annie,por Dios solo fue un beso,despues de eso le dije solo seriamoa amigos

-hay no porque hiciste eso,es por el imbécil,verdad?

-es que creo que aun es muy quien me garantiza que en verdad le intereso,y si solo quiere jugar conmigo

-no seas tonta,el es muy lindo no parece esos

-ademas es mucho mayor que nosotras me ha de ver como una niña

-y atodo esto cuantos años tiene?le preguntaste

-por supuesto que no,me da pena

-esta bien lo hare yo en cuanto lo vea

-de nada serviría si te digo que no lo hagas,en fin lo haras cierto?

-claro que lo hare,pero se que el es el príncipe que esperabas,sus años es lo de menos

-principe? Annie a veces se te ocurren unas cosas-rieron

Esa mañana Albert estaba inquieto,no le gustaba nada que Ericka siguiera insistiendo tal vez lo mejor seria que hablara con ella,asi que la buscaría por la tarde,sonrio al recordar como a Candy se le habían encendido las mejillas cuando la beso,era tan inocente y autentica,se dio cuenta que ella era lo que necesitaba,su juventud lo tenia prendado de alegría,su manera franca de hablar,verla vulnerable le daba un deseo enorme de quere protegerla de todo lo que pudiera herirla,pensó en ir a buscarka a su colegio idea que rechazo de inmediato,no quería asustarla una vez mas,asi que a la hora indicada el se paro fuera del negocio quería verla y sabia que lo haría,apenas tenia unos segundos afuera cuando a lo lejos vio a un grupo de jóvenes su corazón salto y en sus labios broto la alegría,el grupo se acerco a el

-hola señoritas-saludo

-Albert que sorpresa-dijo Annie-no esperábamos encontrarte

-Albert,ellos son Patty,Allistear y a Archie ya lo conocias verdad?-dijo Candy

-mucho gusto-saludo-hola Archie

Todos saludaron al unisono el los invito a pasar,se sentaron en una pequeña mesa y conversaron amenamente,Candy estaba un poco nerviosa,quería conmportarse como si nada hubiera pasado pero verlo tan cerca,sentir el roce de sus manos,ver su sonrisa,en verdad la estaba poniendo mal,el le hacía sentir tantas la vio a los ojos y le sonrio ver sus mejillas encendidas,le hacia pensar que recordaba lo ocurrido,sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella,quien al verse descubierta bajo la mirada,no se dieron cuenta que alguien entraba al local,se paro justo delante de ellos y antes de que el alcanzara a reaccionar la chica se apodero de sus labios

-hola cariño-le dijo-he venido por ti para ir a comer

-Ericka que haces aquí?-dijo el aturdido

-he venido por mi novio para comer juntos-dijo abrazandolo

-creo que mejor nos vamos-dijo Archie poniéndose de pie

-si es lo mejor-dijo Annie poniéndose de pie y agarrando a Candy del brazo,le lanzo una mirada asesina a Albert

Candy solo bajo el rostro,ella se estaba haciendo ilusiones con el y el tenia novia",tiene novia!" se dijo en su mente,salieron inmediatamente del lugar ante la mirada de asombro de Albert quien no había podido decir nada quien la vei alejarse con su grupo de amigos sin dar crédito a lo que había sucedido,jalo a Ericka del brazo y le dijo

-que es lo que pretendes?-estaba muy molesto

-he venido por ti,es que acaso no puedo visitar el negocio de mi novio-respondio con una sonrisa

-tu novio?-arqueo las cejas-si mas no recuerdo tú fuiste quien diste por terminada la relación

-por favor Will esto ha sido ya suficiente,no me digas que te interesa una de esas chiquillas

-y si asi fuera,eso no sería de tu incumbencia

-ahora si que me has sorprendido,tu con una niña,porque son muy jóvenes cierto?

-ese no es el punto Ericka,el punto es que no tienes ningún derecho a llegar y besarme de esa manera,entre nosotros ya no hay nada

-sabes que eso no es verdad,solo tuvimos un malentendido pero se que algún dia volveremos a estar juntos

-desecha ya esa idea,no volveremos,ya no quiero hacerlo,ah y por cierto deja de llamar a mi madre,y mas te vale que lo hagas

-se que volveras,y entonces veremos si yo aun estoy dispuesta-le dijo

El vio como ella salía del lugar,se paso la mano por su rubia cabellera estaba furioso,pero la culpa de todo la había tenido el por consentirle sus caprichos desde hace mucho tiempo atrás,pero el estaba sumamente enamorado,ahora se daba cuenta de lo ciego que había estado para esa mujer el siempre había sido su marioneta y ahora el ya estaba cansado de esa relación,y a su mente llego Candy la tristeza en su rostro al salir del lugar"demonios!"pensó ahora ella de seguro estaría molesta,por que no fue sincero cuando ella le abrió su corazón sin reservas

Annie gruñía molesta,Candy la escuchaba aun sin poder reaccionar ante aquel suceso,el tenia novia y jamás lo menciono,y no es que ella lo preguntara,pero pensó que asi como ella le había confiado el dolor de su corazón el haría lo mismo y entonces el beso que rayos había sido todo eso,si antes tenía dudas ahora lo entendía Albert solo quería jugar con ella

-Candy,me has escuchado-pregunto

-si Annie,lo he hecho,es que aun no lo creo,tiene novia

-ash por que te toca conocer a los idiotas,tu eres tan linda

-si amiga que mala suerte,y para colmo viste el cuerpazo de la novia-dijo Patty

-Patty cariño-dijo Annie-si no vas a decir más que tonterías mejor no hables,quieres?

-Annie!,Patty tiene razón,es una chica muy bella,al igual que la nueva novia de Terry

-otra vez Terry!-dijo Archie molesto

-amiga deja de recordar al imbécil numero uno,quieres?

-Annie creo que hemos reaccionado exageradamente,el y yo solo somos amigos…

-exageradamente!para que querías quedarte?,nada bueno hubiera pasado

Candy solo se quedo pensativa,se despidió de sus amigos y fue a su casa,entro saludando a su madre quien la recibió con la frialdad de siempre,entro a su recamara,se tumbo sobre la cama y sin saber porque sus ojos se inundaron,sentía que cada vez que alguien parecía quererla se lo arrebataban de su lado,sabia que no había razón para estar molesta con Albert,ellos solo eran amigos,pero algo dentro de su corazón estaba lastimado,toda la tarde espero que el apareciera o que la llamara,deseaba oir su voz,quería oir una explicación,se sintió tonta pedia una explicación pero de que,ella solo era su amiga y nada mas,vio como caia la tarde y entonces se dio cuenta que el no llamaría

Albert había salido con sus amigos a un bar,el deseaba hablar con ella decirle que las cosas no eran como ella lo imaginaba,vio su reloj y supo que no era una hora prudente para llamarla,suspiro tratando de calmar su molestia,la que tenia con el mismo por no haberle dicho de su relación con Ericka,si bien no eran novios para la chica eso aun no estaba claro y el sentía que debió de haberle dicho que ella ya no era su novia,pero con que excusa le diría ahora todo aquello,Candy había sido muy clara solo buscaba su amistad,entonces por que el sintió como si a ella la presencia de su ex novia le hubiera hecho mal,sostenía la copa con la mirada perdida

-definitivamente,estas enamorado-dijo Mike sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-claro que no-dijo sonriendo

-sabes que entre más lo niegas,mas me convenzo de que asi es

-por favor,hace apenas unos días que la conozco

-ah entonces si pensabas en una chica-rio

-no voy a negarlo,es una amiga con la que no he sido muy sincero

-y ella te ha descubierto?

-asi es, de verdad que ya no se qué hacer con la actitud de Ericka

-otra vez esa tipa,pensé que ya te habías decidido

-asi es ,pero al parecer a ella aun no le queda claro,sabes que se apareció en mi negocio, me encontraba conversando con unos amigos entro y me beso

-unos amigos o será mas bien,amigas?una en especial?

-esta bien si una en especial,su nombre es Candy,es que yo he salido con ella,la bese pero me dijo que solo seriamos amigos

-entonces por qué estas preocupado,solo son amigos

-por su cara creo que no le agrado la forma en la que mi ex novia me beso,se retiro inmediatamente

-entonces no quiere ser solo tu amiga,buscala mañana

-tienes razón ire al colegio a buscarla-dijo sonriendo

-colegio?ahora persigues chicas de colegios,me sorprendes-rio

-basta Mike,en verdad es que eres mi amigo?-bromeo

Ericka estaba molesta por la forma en la que el la había tratado pensaba en llamar a Isabella,pero el había sido muy claro al decirle que no lo hiciera,y si alguien conocía a Albert molesto esa era ella,recordó las multiples veces que el celoso la había reprendido,ya que ella era un tanto coqueta,asi que desecho esa idea tenía que pensar en alguna forma en la que el volviera a buscarla,jamás había tenido que lidiar con eso,casi siempre era él quien le suplicaba por su amor,ahora ella sentía que lo estaba perdiendo por su estúpido capricho,las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas con furia las limpio de su rostro,ella jamás perdia,ella siempre lograba todo lo que se proponía y esta vez no sería la excepción,solo tenia que averiguar quién era la chica en la cual estaba interesado,asi ella sabía a quien se enfrentaba y supo quien la ayudaría a averiguarlo.

Esa mañana la escuela le había parecido un tanto tediosa o no sabia si era por el amrgo sabor que sintió al ver como esa mujer se apoderaba de los labios de Albert,quería borrar esa imagen de su memoria,un agudo dolor se apoderaba de su estomago al recordar,pero por que se sentía asi,no lo entendía,agradeció con todo su corazón que sus amigos no tocaran el tema durante el almuerzo,no quería oir mas sobre ese tema.

Al fin habían finalizado las clases,se dirigió a la salida con sus amigos cuando de pronto lo vio recargado en el auto,ahí estaba el con una sonrisa,con esa mirada que la hacia sentirse flotando entre nubes,verlo esperando por ella,había sido comon un dulce sueño,y es que el sin proponérselo se había apodrado de cada parte de ella.

Despues de tanto meditarlo él decidió ir a recogerla al colegio,necesitaba explicarle lo que había ocurrido el dia anterior,necesitaba decirle que Ericka era parte de su pasado,no sabia por que le importaba tanto lo que ella pudiera pensar,pero le importaba y el quería darle una explicación,despues de todo eran amigos,solo amigos.

-Albert,que haces aquí-sonrio

-he venido por ti,puedo acompañarte a tu casa

-de ninguna manera-dijo Annie interponiéndose entre los dos-que es lo que buscas en mi amiga?

-Annie!-la reprendió Archie-debemos irnos este no es tu asunto

-pero Archivald,el solo quiere herir a mi amiga

-Annie ,te aseguro que lo que menos deseo es herir a Candy-le dijo serio

-Annie no seas boba-dijo Candy-solo somos amigos,cierto Albert?como puede un amigo hacerte daño?

-entonces eso es un si?-pregunto el ella solo asintió

Subieron al auto y el condujo hacia un lugar para ambos conocido,le pregunto como había estado su dia y ella respondia sonriente,asi era ella cuando estaba junto a el,nada importaba,solo estar a su lado,bajaron del vehiculo y el le dijo

-Candy se que debemos hablar,por eso he decidido buscarte

-Albert,si no quieres hacerlo,no me lo digas,debi suponer que tenias novia

-escuchame por favor ella ya no es mi novia-dijo poniéndose frente a ella

-pues ayer sí que lo parecía,ella es muy linda y tu no me debes ni una sola explicación,solo somos amigos-dijo bajando el rostro

-se que tal vez no me lo creas pero ella me pidió tiempo,asi lo ha hecho durante años de relación,yo simplemente me canse,se lo había dicho pero creo que no lo entiende

-de verdad,no tienes que…

-quieres escucharme?-dijo viéndola a los ojos-gracias,te decía que yo ya no siento nada por ella

-pero se lo has dicho directamente?yo la vi muy segura cuando se acerco a ti

-ella es asi,pero debes creerme,no sabia que llegaría a mi trabajo

-no te preocupes despues de todo tu y yo solo somos am…

El no la dejo terminar de hablar ya estaba harto de oírla decir que solo eran amigos ,el no la veía de esa manera,a el le gustaba tenerla cerca,acariciar su pelo rodearla con sus brazos,asi que sea arriesgaría,hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan vivo como cuando estaba a su lado,como cuando se perdia en el verd intenso de su mirada.

Ella no supo en qué momento el la tomo por la cintura y con su otra mano tomo su cuello y la acerco a su rostro,solo se dejo llevar por el dulce sabor de aquellos labios,sintiendo la calidez de su boca humeda sobre la de ella, no pudo rechazarlo era algo que también estaba deseosa de que sucediera,su cuerpo temblaba nunca antes se había sentido asi,poco a poco el deshizo el beso

-no puedo ser tu amigo-le dijo-no quiero ser solo tu amigo

-Albert yo-dudo-no sé qué es lo que quieres

-quiero que seamos algo más que amigos,me gustas,nunca antes me había sentido asi con nadie,solo tu me haces sentir tantas cosas que ya había olvidado ,solo tú con tu sonrisa me traes alegría ,solo tu estas en mi pensamiento…

-tu me quieres a mi?-pregunto incrédula

-asi es pero si me rechazas,lo entenderé, solo quiero que sepas que no podría ser tu amigo por qué no puedo resistir estar cerca de ti sin poder besarte

La tomo nuevamente entre sus brazos y la beso con ternura,ella no pudo decir nada más "Albert solo tú me haces sentirme amada"pensó mientras se dejo llevar por los besos de el.

Continuara….

Gracias a quienes siguen mi especialmente a

Jenny,Nandumbu,Guest,Sonadora inglesa,lucia ardley,Zafiro Azul Cielo1313 y Mayra Exitosa

No olviden dejar sus reviews,son mi inspiración ,esta historia es suya,garcias


	4. Chapter 4

?

Por la noche ella estaba tumbada sobre la cama la música de fondo era romantica, no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido en la tarde, Albert, Albert, Albert, últimamente era todo lo que tenía en sus pensamientos, no dejaba de repetirse las palabras dichas por el

"no quiero ser solo tu amigo" entonces aunque él no lo digiera directamente, será a caso que ahora eran novios?, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, pensando "que tonta el jamás me pidió que fuera su novia", su hermana entro a la habitación y le dijo

-hey perezosa te busca Annie!

-esta bien, en seguida voy-contesto poniéndose de pie

Al salir Annie se encontraba conversando con la madre de Candy, ella las observo sin acercarse todavía cómo era posible que aun con su amiga su madre fuera tan amable, y a ella solo le lanzaba frías miradas, definitivamente y aunque le doliera algo muy extraño le sucedía a su mama, respiró profundo como dándose valor, ojalá algún día se atreviera a preguntárselo, que era lo que tenía en contra de ella?

-Candy!, le decía a tu mama que tenemos que hacer un trabajo-le guiño un ojo

-ah sí lo había olvidado-rayos ojala no fuera tan mala para mentir

-puedes ir con Annie si así lo deseas hija-dijo su madre

-te prometo que no tardare-le dijo-gracias mama

Por toda respuesta la mujer dio la vuelta y entro nuevamente a la casa, Annie tomo a Candy del brazo y la arrastro hacia la calle, una vez estando lo suficientemente lejos le dijo

-que ha pasado, qué te dijo, le has creído?

-An ,por favor, no puedo responder tan rápido, así que calmate

-es que no me llamaste y te fuiste con el "imbécil numero dos",me tenias preocupada

-no le digas así por favor-le pidió seria-él para nada es un imbécil

-dime por favor que es lo que ha pasado

-si me dejas continuar, lo oirás-Annie se tapo la boca-sabes me dijo que ella solo era su ex novia pero que por lo visto aun a ella no le quedaba claro, sabes? el me ha besado

-que?-sorprendida-se lo has permitido, una vez mas

-hay amiga-suspiro-no fue solo una vez más, fueron varias veces mas, me dijo que no quería ser solo mi amigo, qué lo hacía sentir muchas cosas

-entonces te pidió que fueras su novia?

-ese es el problema, estaba tan mareada por sus besos que no lo sé, el no me dijo nada-dijo

-pues espero que lo haga, no le permitiré que juegue contigo

-amiga no siempre tienes que defenderme, creo que es tiempo de que lo haga yo

-sabes que te quiero muchísimo y lo que quiero es que tú seas feliz

-gracias An, ojala mi hermana fuera como tú, así no me sentiría tan sola

-hey no estás sola, tú eres mi hermana, ya que no tengo de sangre, tú eres mi hermana de amor

-Annie a veces se te ocurre cada cosa-ambas rieron

Esa noche Albert había invitado a cenar a su madre después de llevarla al cine esa era su cita de la semana, desde que el empezó a trabajar habían empezado a tener esa cita, algunas veces iban al cine, otras simplemente a caminar por el parque, conversaban de sus sueños, de cómo había estado la semana de cada uno el hubiera querido hablarle de Candy pero sabía que aquello lo llevaría a escuchar un sermón sobre su relación con Ericka,sobre formar una familia y sabia que Candy no era candidata para ser su esposa ante su madre, no ahora, ella apenas empezaba a vivir, era solo una jovencita, su madre seguramente pondría un grito en el cielo, sonrió al imaginársela

-vaya estas muy sonriente hoy hijo, te has arreglado con Ericka?

-mama!-dijo molesto-ella ya no me pone feliz deberías saberlo

-no pensé que su distanciamiento fuera tan serio

-madre-le tomo la mano y la vio a los ojos-he decidido terminar definitivamente mi relación con ella

-pero William, ya lo has pensado bien, ella es tan dulce y hermosa, es la mujer ideal para ti

-es que ya no la amo, deseas mi felicidad?-le pregunto

-sabes que si, lo que más deseo es verte realizado, con una familia, así podría morir en paz

-mama yo no deseo casarme, no ahora, sólo quiero estar a tu lado y algún día no ahora he-le dijo señalándola-casarme con una mujer que me ame y sé que Ericka no es esa mujer, se lo mucho que la aprecias pero ella no es lo que yo crei, además quien te ha dicho que tu vas a morir?

-hay William, ya estoy en una edad muy avanzada y quiero nietos. En cuanto a tu novia, si que debes estar molesto con ella, pero sé que se arreglaran tarde o temprano, siempre la has amado

-por favor Isabella lo digo en serio, no volveré con ella de acuedo?,es mejor que lo sepas, además hoy no hablaremos mas de eso

La dama le sonrio,ella adoraba a su hijo, sé había vuelto un niño muy serio e introvertido cuando su esposo la abandono, para buscar su destino," él muy canalla", pensó ella, la dejo sola con sus dos hijos, por quien ella lucho incansablemente, su dolor poco había interesado, por sobre todo estaban ellos su motor, su alegría. Por suerte tenían un pequeño restaurante el cual ella hizo de la nada, su incansable esfuerzo fue compensado y para cuando sus hijos crecieron pudo darles una vida llena de lujos, ahora pertenecían a la alta sociedad de Chicago y ella se sentía orgullosa, sobre todo de Albert quien estaba siempre al pendiente de ella, le daba tanto cariño, a veces más que su hijo ella sentía que tenía en él un amigo, su apoyo, siempre había sido tan maduro para su edad, pero para ella nada estaba oculto sabia que dentro del corazón de su hijo aun estaba cierto recelo hacia su padre, y también que aunque se mostrara fuerte y seguro, por dentro era noble y lleno de miedos.

-ha llegado la hora de irnos-le dijo

-claro mama, lo que tu digas-la tomo del brazo y salió con ella orgulloso

Al llegar a su casa se refugió en su habitación, no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría verla, escuchar su voz, pero era muy tarde, aun no sabía cómo había sucedido, tenía tan poco de conocerla y cuando estaba junto a ella se sentía como si tuviera una vida a su lado, sólo a su lado sentía paz, como alguien podía hacerlo tan vulnerable, como ella era capaz de transmitir tranquilidad a su vida y al mismo tiempo causaba una revolución dentro de el?, tenía miedo de el mismo, miedo de amar, cuando no lo esperaba, cuando no necesitaba más drama en su vida había llegado ella.

Ella con su inocencia, con su ternura con su mirada limpia, ella quien ahora ocupaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos, quién hacia que le faltara el aire tan solo al sentirla cerca, William Albert Andley, tuvo que admitirlo, si estaba enamorado

Los días habían pasado lentos para ambos ya que solo pudieron verse fugazmente, era época de exámenes así que a ella le quedaba poco tiempo a él le agradaba que fuera tan dedicada en sus estudios, esa tarde su amigo Wallace había pasado a saludarlo el no le agradaba mucho la idea estaba consciente de que el siempre había sido un espía de su querida Ericka, pero en fin era su amigo, rogó al cielo que Candy no fuera a verlo esa tarde, no con Wallace ahí, lamentablemente sus ruegos no fueron escuchados y de pronto apareció ella

-hola!-saludo con una sonrisa-deseaba verte

-has venido por pastelillos?-pregunto el fríamente

-es…si dame uno de chocolate-dijo desconcertada

-que tengas buen dia, dijo entregándoselo

Ella solo bajo la mirada, no podía creer que él se comportara asi,no le había agradado para nada el tipo que estaba con él, tal vez y era el dueño y por eso el había sido asi,suerte que no había ido Annie con ella por que las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas, salió del lugar con una sensación de dolor agudo, el dolor que causa la desilusión, ella había imaginado las cosas muy diferentes, al fin después de varios días de arduo estudio, al fin podía ir a verlo y estar a su lado ,simplemente lo que ella imagino fue muy distinto a la realidad, quería llorar pero verse en la calle sola y expuesta la hizo sacar fuerza de su interior y contener las lagrimas.

En cuanto ella salió el quiso correr tras ella, sabía que la había lastimado en su mirada nunca estaba nada oculto, pero no quería exponerla a lo que sabía Wallace trataba de averiguar, sabía que Ericka era capaz de todo cuando se encaprichaba en algo y por ahora él era su capricho, por supuesto que ella lo había llamado y le pregunto si existía alguien más lo que el negó rotundamente, pero conocía a su ex novia, no se iba a quedar tranquila hasta averiguar el motivo por el que él se alejo de ella. Se odio en silencio por haber actuado como lo hizo pero en ese momento el miedo a verse expuesto pudo mas, él no quería que la lastimaran, no quería dejarla a la merced de Ericka porque sabía que en cuanto Wallace supiera quién era ella correría a decírselo a su ex novia.

-te ocurre algo, parecería que viste un fantasma-dijo su amigo sonriendo

-no…no pasa nada, es que estoy un poco cansado-le mintió

-pues porque no vamos a mi bar y tomamos una copa

-me encantaría pero debo revisar unas notas, espero y no te moleste

-claro que no, entonces me voy, si deseas ir mas tarde ahí estare

-gracias, así lo hare

Dio un suspiro de alivio en cuanto el salió del local, necesitaba hablar con Candy darle una excusa por haberse comportado como un patan, se sentía un miserable traidor, sin dudarlo empezó a marcar su número, rogando al cielo que ella respondiera

-diga?-contesto la Sra. Withe

-me podría comunicar con Candy?-pregunto

-un momento, pero quien la busca?-dijo en tono molesto

-Albert, es usted muy amable-dijo tratando de suavizar a la mujer

No obtuvo respuesta, esperó momentos después una voz le alegro el corazón

-hola, Albert?-dijo ella

-si,Candy tenemos que hablar

-en verdad? por que hace un momento pensé que no me recordabas

-por favor ven a verme y te lo explicare, o deseas que yo lo haga?

-no ni una cosa ni la otra, ahora no es el momento-dijo bajando la voz

-de acuerdo, puedo ir a buscarte al colegio-dijo resigando

-si así lo deseas está bien, te veo entonces

-nos vemos, ha sido lindo oír tu voz-dijo colgando el audicular

Candy colgó esperando que él no pensara que estaba molesta, pero ella no le podía decir que su madre se había quedado lo suficientemente cerca como para oírla, ella la vio un tanto nerviosa, solo su mama tenía el poder de hacerla temblar sin siquiera decir una sola palabra, trato de recordar si alguna vez la había cobijado en sus brazos, o la última vez que le dio un beso de buenas noches, pero si alguna vez sucedió, lo olvido.

-Candy-dijo la mujer-de ninguna manera pienses que vas a salir

-lo sé mama, no lo hare-dijo con tristeza

-espero y no andes saliendo con chicos ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto

-mama puedo preguntarte algo-dijo dándose valor

-pero que sea rápido, tengo que regresar a mi trabajo y casi no me da tiempo-dijo presurosa sin ponerle atención

-no te preocués, ya será en otra ocasión-bajo la mirada y entro a su habitación

Se sentó frente al espejo viendo como caían las lagrimas en su rostro, ella necesitaba a su mama, quería que por un momento se sentara junto a ella, compartirle sus secretos, reír a su lado pero siempre estaba de prisa, tanto que ni siquiera había notado la tristeza de su hija.

Marie Whithe, trabajaba en una modesta oficina de contabilidad que el padre de Candy le había dejado, no eran ricos pero tenían una vida comoda ella no era muy vieja como para rehacer su vida, pero en realidad aun tenía muy poco de la muerte de su esposo.

Candy vio por la ventana como su madre salía y se subía a su auto, suspiro pensando que es lo que pasaba en realidad por la mente de aquella mujer, porque siempre mantenía distancia entre ellas, vio a Susan que se encontraba hablando por teléfono,su hermana otro misterio para ella últimamente sentía que ella simplemente no encajaba en aquella familia y entonces la duda asalto su corazón…¿seria posible que no lo fueran?, pero al momento sacudió su cabeza como tratando de desechar esa idea, su corazón latía desbocado tan solo de pensar en ese absurdo

Entonces pensó en su padre, su mirada buena, el rostro apacible la sonrisa que cada noche al regresar de la oficina le regalaba, extrañaba cobijarse en sus brazos y platicarle como le había ido en el colegio mientras el acariciaba su cabello, escuchando atento cada detalle, nunca estaba cansado para oírla ni demasiado molesto como para reírse de sus chistes de sus ocurrencias, se dejo caer en la cama llorando, como extrañaba a su padre, su amor, su dedicación y todo sucedió tan de repente, no supo en qué momento el sueño la venció

Un nuevo dia llegaba, la luz ilumino el rostro de Candy quien presurosa se vistió para acudir al colegio, y a su mente llego una mirada azul y una sonrisa encantadora que hacía que su ser se estremeciera solo al recordarla, dio un suspiro pensando que ojala y el día no fuera tan lento, ojala y pronto llegara el momento de verse reflejada en esos ojos que le quitaban el aliento

El día en el colegio transcurría de forma normal, demasiado bullicio pensaba ella quien no había tenido una buena noche, pero en fin con resignación sonreía tímidamente

-estas bien Candy?-dijo Patty

-claro por qué no había de estarlo?-contesto

-bueno es que por lo general te encanta ser partícipe de los juegos y las bromas y hoy estas alejada del grupo

-estoy bien es solo que no tuve una buena noche

-algo sucede, es tu madre o acaso has visto a Terry?

-Patty, querida, en verdad eres nuestra amiga?-dijo Annie quien se acerco y escucho la pregunta-dejala en paz y no le recuerdes al "imbécil"

Candy sonrio, Annie se llevo a Patty cosa que la rubia agradeció en verdad no estaba para un interrogatorio,Terry pensó, hacia tanto que no pensaba en él, no pudo evitar sentir un leve dolor en el pecho, aún le dolia ,recordó la primera vez que lo vio,el había ido al secundario por su prima Amy y ella los presento, las cosas con el habían sido lentas la había cortejado con detalles y cartas, muchas cartas

Dos años de noviazgo y cuando su mama por fin lo había aceptado el decidió que quería tiempo, entonces pensó en las cosas que sus compañeras de colegio le decían sobre todo Dayan quien ahora era muy amiga de Amy,Terry siempre la había engañado con infinidad de chicas,por supuesto que jamás hizo caso de esos rumores, ella lo amaba y el jamás le dio motivos para desconfiar, hasta que lo vio con aquella pelirroja, y entonces la sonrisa de Albert en su mente, es sonrisa que lo iluminaba todo,era esa la razón por la que casi olvidaba lo que su ex novio le había hecho

Era él quien ahora todo lo llenaba con su presencia, era él quien la hacía olvidarse de todo aun de lo que ocurría con su madre,y era él quien esperaba en el auto por ella a la salidas del colegio, al verla aparecer salió de un salto y se aproximo al grupo de jóvenes

-Hola, como están-saludo en general

-hola Albert-respondieron en coro

-hola Candy-le dio un beso en la mejilla-nos vamos?

Ella solo asintió, se despidió de sus amigos y el la ayudo a subir al vehiculo, Amy, no perdía detalle de lo que ocurría a unos metros de ella, sonrió con malicia, "esto lo tiene que saber Terry"pensó.Como era posible que su ex amiga estuviera saliendo con alguien más si apenas unos meses atrás decía morir de amor por su primo.

Amy Grandchester,había sido amiga de Annie y Candy durante todo el secundario pero ella siempre había amado a Archie en secreto,asi que cuando el cortejo a Annie ella se había enfurecido y desde entonces odiaba a las amigas,solo que Annie siempre había sido una rival muy dura de vencer,pero Candy ella era como un manso corderito y tan inocente, que no era difícil sugestionarla,llenarla de inseguridades y ella era el punto débil de Annie,ella sabia lo mucho que ambas se querían,cuando una sufrías inevitablemente la otra también lo hacia

Candy aun se sentía como si flotara en el aire,tenían unos segundos de haber llegado a su refugio,estaba con "su príncipe" rio al recordar la ocurrencia de Annie,pero tenía razón él era su príncipe tal y como siempre lo había soñado ,ahí estaba el,su pelo rubio se movia con el viento,sus ojos azules profundos como el mar y sus labios perfectamente delineados,ella lo observo detenidamente,¿como alguien como él podía estar así por ella?.Ella no tenía un cuerpo bien formado como Annie o su hermana,ella era más bien "rellenita",su pelo rizado siempre era un desastre,además era muy pequeña,y su rostro tan lleno de pecas,ella lo veía y simplemente no entendía,y entonces la duda,¿seria acaso que el solo jugaba con ella?

-Candy,yo solo quiero disculparme-dijo tomandole las manos-ayer me porte como un patan,me perdonas?

-este…si…-contesto nerviosa "rayos esa mirada"pensó-yo entiendo

-no,no creo que lo hagas-dijo serio-el tipo que estaba conmigo no es digno de confianza

-pero yo crei que él era tu amigo, el dueño del negocio-le dijo

-si es mi amigo, pero no es el dueño del negocio, Candy hay algo que debo decirte

-Albert,no importa, confío en ti, de acuerdo? si tú me dices que no es de confianza así es,olvidemoslo si?

-entonces, no estas enojada?-dijo abrazandola

-claro que no-se recostó en su pecho-nunca podría enojarme contigo, es solo que mi madre estaba cerca para oír lo que hablaba

-entiendo, aun no te deja salir con chicos, cuántos años tienes Candy?

-si te lo digo, te alejaras de mi, además a una dama no se le pregunta su edad-dijo sonriente

-por favor quiero saberlo-le dio un beso en la frente

-no te lo dire, solo te hare saber que si me llegas a faltar tendrás serios problemas legales-rio, pero se puso seria al ver el rostro de el

-entonces, aun eres muy joven-dijo frunciendo el ceño-de acuerdo iré con cuidado contigo-bromeo

-Albert, gracias por llegar a mi vida, a mi no me importa cuántos años me llevas, ni me importa tu pasado, solo quiero que saber qué es lo que quieres en tu presente, y si en verdad sientes algo por mí, qué es lo que soy yo para ti?

El la vio por unos segundos, ¿en verdad ella loe estaba diciendo eso?, sonrió en verdad era más madura que muchas mujeres que había conocido, entonces cayó en la cuenta de que jamás le pidió que fuera su novia y aunque para el eso ya era un hecho, por la juventud de ella entendió que lo que quería era escucharlo de sus labios así que le dijo

-Candy,que es lo que siento por ti?, te responderé, siento todo lo que un ser humano puede llegar a sentir, siento lo que nunca en mi vida había sentido por nadie, creo que ya te lo había dicho,¿recuerdas?,y se que no te lo pregunte pero ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Ella lloraba mientras lo escuchaba nunca antes le habían dicho algo tan lindo, sólo él le decía cosas hermosas, y ahora estaba claro el quería que fueran novios, él le acaricio el rostro secando las lagrimas la acerco aun mas y puso sus labios sobre los de ella y así se perdieron una vez más en un beso intenso, qué gritaba lo que sentían sus corazones.

Continuara…..

Gracias a todas las chicas que han dejado sus reviews,como ya les he repetido son mi inspiración y lo que escribo es para ustedes,esta historia es suya,Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo.-5 solo mia

Ella sentía que podía estar en los brazos de el toda la vida y aun así necesitaría mas tiempo para estar a su lado, la forma en la que él la tomaba de la cintura mientras la besaba la hacía querer permanecer así por siempre, sentir su aliento respirar su mismo aire en verdad era una sensación que jamás había sentido, quizá así se sentía amar

Pero el tiempo era tan poco, tenía que volver a su casa, sobre todo por no tener problemas con su madre, así que muy a su pesar se separo de él, bueno eso intento por que el la atrajo una vez más hacia su boca

-Albert…-dijo separándose un poco

-no Candy,no te irás...-la abrazo posesivamente

-en verdad no quisiera pero mi madre ira a comer, y debo volver

-de acuerdo pero nos veremos en la tarde?-le dijo en el oído

-no lo sé-ella se estremeció-tal vez si…

-por favor preciosa,dime que nos veremos-suplico

-hare todo lo posible, está bien, pero por favor no me veas así-dijo ruborizándose

-asi como?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-asi como lo haces,olvidalo!-sonrio

-esta bien,pero no me contestaste mi pregunta

-cual?-dijo viéndolo a los ojos

-que si quieres ser mi novia?te gustaría?

-claro que si, pensé que ya lo sabias

-gracias,me haces muy feliz, creó que debemos irnos, pero en la tarde nos veremos, lo prometes?

Ella asintió el verlo tan cerca le quitaba el aliento,se preguntaba si realmente eso estaba sucediendo,¿Cómo era que el siendo tan guapo,se había fijado en ella?El volteo a verla como si adivinara sus pensamientos y le dijo

-Candy,tu eres una persona muy especial para mi,y no se cómo pero en muy poco tiempo te has adueñado de mi corazón, nunca dudes de lo que siento por ti,me crees verdad?

-si Albert, confió en ti…y yo también siento cosas lindas por ti

El solo sonrio, en verdad en ocasiones se preguntaba cómo era que en tan poco tiempo esa relación se estuviera convirtiendo en algo tan intenso.

Ericka daba vueltas en su habitación estaba demasiado molesta,el jamás dejaba pasar tanto el tiempo y ahora sentía que se le iba de las manos simplemente eso era algo que no soportaba y estaba segura de que había alguien más, no podía ni siquiera imaginar quien era aquella mujer que le había quitado su amor; a su mente venían los recuerdos de aquella relación que empezó desde que ellos eran casi unos niños, él tímido William siempre la seguía sin decir nada y hacia la voluntad de ella sin protestar y no es que ella no lo quisiera pero se sentía amada en sobremanera ,pero ahora su suerte estaba cambiando, no la había llamado, no le suplicaba que regresaran, en su corazón no había duda, existía alguien más y ella averiguaría de quien se trataba

En el momento que entro a su casa Candy supo que la esperaba un regaño,vio el reloj y supo que tendría problemas con su madre,pero no importaba su felicidad era superior a cualquier cosa

Mas el reproche no llego aunque podía adivinar lo molesta que se encontraba su madre,al finalizar de comer solo le dijo

-no tienes permiso de salir, has llegado muy tarde del colegio

Ella solo asintió en momentos como ese agradecía la indiferencia de su madre, a pesar de que su vida estaba siendo llenada con la presencia de Albert, la actitud de la mujer seguía doliéndole

Albert entro a su casa aun muy sonriente ,no podía creer lo que estaba pasando dentro de el, se sentía como un adolescente se pregunto cuando había sido la última vez que sus emociones habían despertado de esa manera, se sentía nuevamente vivo, recordó a Ericka y el gran amor que siempre sintió por ella, ahora se preguntaba si realmente había sido tan feliz,para el no había existido nadie mas,ahora ella era un vago recuerdo,ahora se daba cuenta que no era quien el creía,la venda había caído de sus ojos y Candy era la razón,pero ¿en qué momento había pasado?no lo sabia solo sabía que en tan poco tiempo se había adueñado de todo su ser,era necesaria para el,demasiado

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato que su madre lo observaba, la mujer sonreía al ver a su hijo tan ilusionado,hacia ya mucho tiempo que no lo veía asi,su rostro irradiaba luz,la luz que solo el amor puede dar

-y quien es ella hijo?-le dijo acercándose

-mama no te había visto-dijo sorprendido

-vaya si que debe de ser alguien muy especial,como para que los demás dejemos de existir-bromeo

-hermosa señora, usted nunca dejara de existir para mí-dijo abrazándola-por nadie!

-hay hijo es que si te vieras,le doy gracias a Dios,el verte tan enamorado,solo espero poder conocerla..

-un momento bella dama,yo jamás he dicho que lo este

-¿acaso es eso necesario? No puedes negar lo que es obvio

El sonrió beso la frente de su madre y la abrazo mas fuerte sin decir palabras, no era necesario

La noche estaba por llegar,Candy se sentía inquieta quería verlo, abrazarlo y sentir que era real,que no lo había soñado, vio por la ventana y dio un suspiro, ojala y ella pudiera ser mayor, su mente se llenaba de dudas ,sabia que él era mucho mayor que ella y eso la ponía muy nerviosa, y si ella no estaba a la altura de las circunstancias?, meneó la cabeza tratando de desechar ese pensamiento, él la quería podía sentirlo pero aun así sentía miedo, la voz de su hermana la sobresalto

-tenemos que conversar, estoy preocupada por ti

-tu, preocupada por mi? Desde cuando te importo?

-claro que me importas boba eres mi hermana,y por eso no se me hace justo que se rían de ti-dijo acercándose a ella

-por qué dices eso?-pregunto temerosa

-por que lo he visto en la universidad, está saliendo con Elisa Legan una chica bastante fácil

-Susan en realidad el y yo tenemos meses de no vernos, hemos roto,ahora si me disculpas iba a ducharme

Entro al cuarto de baño y recargo su frente sobre la puerta,aunque ferente a su hermana fingió indiferncia la verdad es que aquello le seguía afectando,aunque se preguntaba por que,tal vez solo había sido la decepcion¿Por qué no había sido honesto?

Susan se quedo con la ceja levantada, está vez sus intenciones de y no es que ella no la quisiera era simplemente que ella siempre quería ser el centro de atención, y siempre se había sentido desplazada del corazón de su padre por Candy,y no era que él no le hubiera dado cariño, al contrario siempre le había cumplido hasta el mas mínimo capricho, pero cuando Candy aparecía el rostro de su padre parecía tener un brillo diferente,ellos tenían una conexión especial,Susan no podía evitar sentirse celosa de su hermana su padre siempre la había adorado

Los días transcurrieron entre bellos momentos,Albert todas las tardes pasaba a recogerla a la escuela,ella siempre salía sonriente y subia al vehiculo dando un portazo dándole un beso en los labios a su amado novio,ella sentía que por fin la vida le regresaba la alegría que hacía tiempo se había alejado de ella.

Y Albert él se sentía como un adolescente su sonrisa siempre estaba a flote en sus labios, su humor era el mejor, reía su madre al fin había dejado de insistir con Ericka pues entendió que el ya no sentía nada por ella. Albert veía a Candy acercarse al auto mientras se despedía de sus amigas.

Ella le parecía tan fresca tan llena de energía pero sobre todo muy joven,al verla ahí salir del colegio con su uniforme con la algarabía de los chicos se sintió como un viejo y no era que lo fuera solo tenía veinticinco años, se vio en el retrovisor un tanto preocupado

-te pasa algo?-pregunto ella cuando se acerco

-no, no pasa nada,te ves preciosa!

-en verdad te lo parezco-dijo mientras se subía al auto-o solo lo dices porque me quieres?

-por ambas-dijo dándole un beso

Estaban tan concentrados siempre en ellos mismos que nada al rededor parecía tan importante, no se percataron de que alguien los observaba con molestia

Cuando Amy llamo a Terry para informarle que la rubia estaba saliendo con otro, el no lo quería creer, pues sabía que ella estaba muy enamorada de él, se sentía seguro pensaba que al momento en que se lo pidiera ella regresaría a su lado, así que decidido fue a comprobarlo

-te lo dije-dijo Amy

-no puedo creerlo-dijo molesto-cuanto tiempo lleva con el?

-despues de un mes de que rompieron, no ha dejado de venir todos los dias

-pero se ve un poco mayorcito,no?

-al parecer lo es, pero según se por Patty es un simple empleado de una repostería, ella va a verlo todas las tardes

-de acuerdo un día de estos le daré la sorpresa de mi visita-sonrio-veamos qué opina la señora White de todo esto

-y por qué lo haces?no me digas que aun la quieres?

-no lo sé, pero ella no debe estar con ese tipo, ella solo debe ser mia

Amy sonrió sabia que Terry le haría la vida imposible a la rubia si se lo proponía, entonces ella y su amiga le pagaría cada una de las cosas que Annie le había hecho

Más tarde Annie conversaba con Candy mientras acudían al encuentro de sus respectivos novios, Candy dentro de su corazón sentía que aquella felicidad no era tan perfecta no podía serlo,pero sonrió tratando de tranquilizarse ella también le podían pasar cosas buenas,ella también se merecía aquella felicidad

-que es lo que te preocupa?-pregunto Annie

-tengo miedo de ser tan feliz, nunca lo había sido…no asi

-amiga,te mereces un chico como Albert,no tengas más dudas

-es solo que, esto ha estado pasando tan rápido, te das cuenta todas las cosas que tenemos en contra

-lo sé pero dime algo, podrías renunciar a él?

-por supuesto que no!-contesto-no podría hacerlo nunca

-entonces no seas boba y deja que las cosas sucedan, el amor es lo que importa

-Annie, tu estas muy enamorada de Archie?

-claro que si,como podría no estarlo?

-yo creo que también estoy enamorada de Albert,como nunca lo había estado,en el es en lo primero que pienso por las mañanas y por las noches me duermo pensando en sus ojos…

-que alegría amiga,te lo mereces…es lindo sentirse una boba-ambas rieron

Momentos despues se reunieron con los chicos y fueron a un parque cercano,pasaron una tarde hermosa,a Candy se le hacia casi un sueño todo aquello,veía a Albert conversar y divertirse con sus amigos entonces sin quererlo recordó a Terry,el jamás había actuado asi,eran tan diferentes,suspiro dando gracias a la vida por haberlo puesto en su camino,sonrio recordando la forma en la que se conocieron,el practimente le había caído del cielo,no podía creer tanta felicidad y se preguntaba cuanto tiempo duraría aquel sueño

Albert la observaba a lo lejos,era verdad que no era la típica chica hermosa pero para el era la mas linda que había conocido,era su imperfección aquello que le gustaba,su sencillez,su espontaniedad,se acerco lentamente hacia donde ella estaba y la tomo por la cintura

-estas muy pensativa preciosa-le dijo al oído

-Albert!-dijo sobresaltándose-me has sorprendido

-me pregunto que es en lo que tanto piensas…

-en ti,en mi…y en todo lo que está sucediendo

-Candy,no temas,se que no te ha ido bien pero créeme no todas las personas somos iguales

-tienes razón soy una tonta, tú eres maravilloso-volteo a verlo

-por favor no digas eso, me pones nervioso

Ella sonrio,el le tomo el rostro y se acerco a sus labios,en ese preciso momento en el que él la besaba unos pasos se acercaban presurosos a ellos,pero no lo notaron ¿Cómo hacerlo si cuando estaban juntos solo existían ellos dos?

-William que haces?-le gritaron

-Ericka!,que haces aquí-dijo el apartándose de la rubia

-asi que es esta chiquilla por la que me has abandonado-dijo viendo con desprecio a Candy

Ericka había salido a hacer una compras cuando paso por el parque,en cuanto vio al rubio no dudo en estacionar su auto y acercarse,pero se llevo una desagradable sorpresa al ver como el abrazaba y besaba a la chica,su corazón latio frenetico,no podía creerlo asi que ahora estaba claro esa era la razón de su distanciamiento

Candy sintió un poco de nervios al ver la despectiva mirada de Ericka,ahora que la veía una vez más le parecía hermosa aun además de que era una mujer decidida,se sintió tan pequeña al lado de ella,entonces Albert la tomo de la mano y aquel simple gesto le dio seguridad

-este no es el momento ni el lugar para que hagas escenas-dijo el molesto

-pero Will,a que estás jugando, tú no puedes estar con esta niña,por Dios!,parece tu hermanita…-dijo burlona

-pero no lo es,además es alguien muy especial,ella es mi novia tu ya sabias que lo nuestro había terminado

La rubia se encontraba en medio de aquella acalorada discusión sin saber cómo actuar o si debía de hacer algo,intento alejarse pero la mano de Albert se aferraba fuertemente a la de ella,como necesitando su apoyo,asi que simplemente bajo la mirada,sus mejillas estaban encendidas,aquello realmente la estaba incomodando

Annie se acerco al escuchar como la chica alzaba la voz en cuanto la vio la reconoció era nada más y nada menos la misma de aquella tarde,¿pero que estaba pasando?¿seria acaso que realmente seguía siendo la novia de Albert?se acerco muy molesta

-solo te dire una cosa niñita-dijo señalando a Candy-un día se cansara de ti…eres una mocosa y ¿sabes a donde ira?-rio-por supuesto querida!,ira directamente a buscarme siempre ha sido asi verdad cariño?

-Ericka por favor,dejanos en paz…-dijo realmente furioso

-esta bien Will,este es uno más de tus caprichos,al igual quela estúpida repostería que te empeñaste en abrir,solo te dire que ojala y no sea tarde cuando decidas regresar a mi lado-dio vuelta para marcharse

-un momento-dijo Candy, la chica se detuvo-dijiste la repostería que acabas de abrir?

-asi es querida, acaso no sabes que William es dueño de una repostería?

-dijiste William?-dijo Candy confusa

-Candy yo debo explicarte algunas cosas-dijo Albert

-asi que le has mentido Will,vaya niña deberías darte cuenta de que solo juega contigo

-Albert es eso cierto?-dijo soltándose de su mano

-asi que Albert he?-dijo Ericka riendo-bueno no es como suelen llamarlo sus amigos pero también es su nombre

-Candy debemos conversar, no la escuches quieres?-pidio el

Candy se quedo inmóvil todo aquello era una desagradable sorpresa algo que jamás pensó escuchar, ¿Por qué él no le había aclarado las cosas? ahora se sentía aun más tonta frente a la bella mujer

Ericka le brindo una sonrisa burlona antes de dar la vuelta y marcharse, sin proponérselo había dado en el blanco jamás pensó que aquello le resultara tan fácil, sabía que ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el regresara a su lado

-vamonos Candy!-dijo Annie jalándola del brazo

-espera Annie, ella y yo debemos hablar-dijo el

-no Annie vámonos, ya nada tengo que hacer aquí

-espera Candy-la tomo del brazo-las cosas no son como cres,intente explicarte pero no me lo permiiste

-no me digas?-dijo ella riendo-en todos estos meses no tuviste oportunidad?,adiós William

El vio como se alejaban sin poder moverse en verdad nunca espero que Ericka a pareciera,ni todas esas cosas que había dicho,se sentía culpable por no haberle aclarado las cosas cuando debió hacerlo,ahora se preguntaba porque no le había dicho todo sobre el,ahora mas que nunca aborrecía a Ericka pero sobre todo se odiaba a si mismo por no haber sido claro co la rubia,ahora se estaba ahí solo con todas esas personas observándolo se sintió miserable

En todo el camino de regreso a su hogar ella meditaba cada palabra dicha por Ericka ,nunca pensó que él le ocultara ciertas cosas de su vida,se preguntaba porque lo había hecho,ni siquiera podía llorar estaba tan sorprendida que aun no sabía cómo reaccionar

Annie y Archie caminaron en silencio junto a ella,sabían que debían darle su espacio,y aunque estaban molestos con Albert en el fondo esperaban que todo aquello se aclarara,el rubio realmente se había ganado su al fin estuvo sola Candy no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas aquello realmente le había dolido pero aun se lamentaba no haber escuchado lo que el rubio quería decirle,rogo al cielo que el la buscara,ahora que pensaba las cosas mejor comprendía que todo tenía una razón,y a pesar de que le había ocultado algunas cosas,ella confiaba en el,pensó en las palabras que Annie le dijo antes de marcharse

"no le des gusto a esa tipa,al menos escucha lo que el tenga que decirte"

¿y si Annie tenia razón?sonrio decidida esta vez lucharía por lo que amaba,por que sabía que no era mentira lo que él sentía ,lo había visto en sus ojos,su corazón se lo gritaba en todo momento

Al dia siguiente Albert despertó con el ánimo por los suelos,realmente estaba muy enamorado de Candy,no entendía por qué había sido tan tonta de dejar que se fuera sin escucharlo,había querido llamarla pero era muy tarde para hacerlo,"si al menos escuchara su voz"pensaba

Candy durante toda la mañana había evitado hablar del tema con Annie pero sabía que no podía escapar de aquel interrogatorio,conocía demasiado bien a su amiga,asi que cuando regresaban a su casa,sabia que tenía que escucharla

-y bien que has decidido?-pregunto

-que tienes razón,debo hablar con el,aunque me siento un poco decepcionada pensé que vendría a la salida del colegio

-amiga hay mil explicaciones para que no apareciera,pero te buscara no lo dudes,tal vez solo te está dando tu espacio

-no lo puedo creer Annie Blitter,tu defendiendo a Albert-dijo riendo

-pues que quieres que te diga? en verdad no creo que juegue contigo

-Annie-le grito Archie-debemos esperar un momento!

-lo siento Candy debemos quedarnos un poco más, ¿te molesta caminar sola?

-no te preocupes estaré bien, por la tarde hablaremos

Annie le dio una sonrisa a su amiga antes de alejarse, la rubia camino sumida en sus pensamientos esperaba que Albert apareciaera, lamentaba ser tan impulsiva algunas veces,tal vez si lo hubiera escuchado, de pronto escucho el sonido de un auto pararse junto a ella sonrió al pensar que era él, más se llevo una sorpresa que no esperaba

-Pecosa, podemos hablar?-dijo Terry

Ella lo observo por unos segundos,a penas iba a responder algo cuando otra voz la hizo sobresaltarse

-te está molestando este tipo mi amor-dijo Albert tomandola por la cintura y viendo con los ojos llenos de furia a Terry

Continuara…

Chicas muchas gracias a todas aquellas que siguen esta historia espero y siga siendo de su agrado,Gracias por dejar sus Reviews

Esta historia es suya….


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.-Miedos

Cuando Terry no vio a Albert cerca del colegio supo que al fin tendría la oportunidad de acercarse solo que la molesta Annie no la dejaba sola,para su buena suerte su querido novio la había alejado de la rubia por unos instantes la siguió esperando el momento oportuno en cuanto vio que se alejo un poco del colegio no dudo en abordarla tenía que hablar con ella,no podía perderla aun no entendía la razón del porque estaba tan empeñado en querer que ella solo fuera para el,quizá su vanidad o su orgullo pero ¿Qué importaba?no le dejaría el camino libre a alguien más…no tan fácil

Pero tal vez el destino no jugaba mucho a su favor pues sin que pudiera adivinarlo el rubio había aparecido de la nada,su sonrisa burlona apareció,le había resultado muy comica la manera en la que enfatizo "mi amor" al momento de abrazar a Candy

Albert había luchado un poco condsigo mismo antes de acudir a buscar a Candy quería darle su espacio pues quería que su molestia disminuyera pues el único culpable había sido el y nadie mas por no haber sido lo suficientemente claro con ella,salió a caminar esperando tranquilizarse un poco pero poco a poco sus pasos inconsientemente lo guiaron al camino que regbularmente seguía ella de regreso a su casa después del colegio;una sonrisa curvo sus labios en cuanto vio que ella se acercaba en sentido contrario al que el caminaba apresuro sus pasos para estar cerca de ella,solo que su alegría se desvaneció al ver un auto pararse junto a ella,asi que sin dudar se acerco,los celos se habían apoderado de el,el nunca había sido impulsivo pero algo dentro de el le decía que tenia que hacer algo

Candy estaba sorprendida se mantenía sin moverse,nunca imagino que Terry la buscaría y mucho menos que Albert estaría tan cerca,se sentía nerviosa por un lado le hubiera gustado aclarar algunas cosas con Terry pero al ver la actitud de su amado dudaba que fuera buena idea,sentía que a penas y podía respirar conocía el carácter de ambos y sabia que se avecinaba una tormenta y solamente ella podría detenerla,volteo a ver a Terry que seguía en la misma posición con su arrogante sonrisa,después a Albert que no dejaba de abrazarla,ambos se miraban con desprecio y ¿ella? Ella solo quería desaparecer

-no me has respondido Candy,te esta molestando?

-Albert…el es Terry-contesto nerviosa

-asi que Terry-dijo arqueando la ceja

-asi es mi nombre es Terry Grandchester-respondio altivo

-y que eslo que desea con mi novia?joven Grandchester

-lo que yo desee con ella es asunto mio

-Albert,solo alejémonos por favor-le pidió abrazandolo mas fuerte-Terry tu y yo no tenemos de que hablar

-claro que si tenemos de que hablar y mucho!-alzo la voz-tendras que explicarme quien es este tipo

-este tipo jovencito tiene nombre ah y además no te olvides que soy el novio de Candy

-que curioso yo pensé que seguía siendo "mi novia"-dijo apagando el motor del vehiculo

Aquella acción puswo nerviosa a Candy ante la posibilidad de que Terry descendiera del auto y sabia que si eso sucedia pasaría lo inevitable al menos que ella hiciera algo

-quieren callarse por favor?¿es que a alguno le importa lo que yo tenga que decir?

Ambos voltearon a verla Albert se sentía un poco apenado por como se estaba comportando el jamás había sido asi,pero en lo que a ella se refería era alguien totalmente distinto,esa necesidad de protegerla nublaba su razón

Terry en cambio seguía con su actitud arrogante para nada le intimidaba el rubio,si tenia que pelear con el lo haría,nada le importaba mas que salirse con la suya

-lo siento Candy-dijo Albert apenado

-Terry pensé que hace ya un tiempo habías decidido que ya no éramos novios-continuo la joven-asi que dejame tranquila

-pero pecosa por favor al menos habla conmigo-pidio Terry-a solas por supuesto…

-eso solo ocurrirá en tus sueños amigo…

-claro que pasara,no es asi Pecas…

-una vez mas no decidan por mi!-grito

-y que es lo que deseas tu Candy?-pregunto el rubio con temor

-por ahora poder llegar a mi casa…Terry si debemos hablar pero no ahora…Albert no te molestes…y les aclaro a que no soy novia de nadie,en este momento me voy pero sola

Vieron como ella se alejaba,el rubio se sintió mal por como actuo,se sentía un poco infantil reaccionando de aquella manera,se paso una mano por sus rubios cabellos,mientras daba un respiro tratando de calmarse aquel tipo realmente lo sacaba de su autocontrol¿Cómo pudo estar Candy con un tipo como ese

Terry mantenía aquella actitud de seguridad que lo caracterizaba con una sonrisa burlona puso en marcha nuevamente el vehiculo,sentía que después de todo no había perdido,ella si deseaba conversar con el,quizá si el rubio no hubiera aparecido en ese momento se encontrarían conversando,pero en fin tendría que esperar un poco mas por aquella charla,se despidió con la mano del rubio divertido por aquella situación

Albert se sentía inseguro pues ella no se había negado a hablar con el chico¿Qué estaría pasando en ese momento si el no hubiera aparecido?,apresuro sus pasos para tratar de darle alcance,el no le daría oportunidad a Terry de hablar con ella antes de que el lo hiciera,la vio a unos pasaso de el

-Candy espera…

-Albert en verdad es tarde y debo volver a casa-dijo sin voltear

-por favor espera-le pidió abrazandola por la espalda para obligarla a detenerse

-en verdad es muy tarde me causaras un problema con mi madre

-tenemos que hablar lo sabes…yo te quiero-le murmuro en el oído

-esta bien pero solo unos minutos-ella se estremeció,cerro los ojos disfrutando un poco de su cercanía

-en verdad ya no somos novios?-dijo deshaciendo el abrazo

-estoy muy molesta contigo,no fuiste sincero

-lo siento en verdad quise decírtelo,pero tenia miedo a perderte

-perderme?,no cres que mintiendo tendrías mas esa posibilidad

-no te menti solo no te aclare algunas cosas

-ah entonces ocultar no es igual a mentir?

-de acuerdo tienes razón,creo que después de todo Ericka logro su propósito-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-me sentí como una tonta ante ella al no saber tantas cosas de ti,sentí que tal vez no te importaba tanto como para que confiaras en mi

-eso no es verdad tu me importas!es solo que no lo vi necesario,que importa de que familia vengo?eso te importa Candy?

-por supuesto que no-dijo indignada-te quiero por ser tu no por tu apellido o por tu dinero

-no soy millonario Candy,solo digamos que mi familia tiene una situación económica comoda,pero algo si debo aclararte mi negocio ha sido a base de mi esfuerzo

-eso habla bien de ti pero debiste decírmelo,William

-lo siento por no haberte dicho mi primer nombre,a mi me gusta mas que me llames Albert,asi solo me llama mi hermana

-te das cuenta que al final son solo tonterías a mi no me importa si tienes dinero o no ,si te llamas William o como sea,solo quiero saber que te importo que me tienes confianza

-entonces,me perdonas?-pregunto sonriente poniéndose frente a ella-seguimos siendo novios?

-por supuesto que si William-sonrio-nunca podría alejarme de ti

-Vamos Candy ,no me llames asi,me gusta mucho mas-la abrazo-sabes?yo tampoco podría alejarme nunca más de ti

La atrajo hacia el rozando sus labios para después perderse en un intenso beso nada importaba a su alrededor ni la gente que pasaba y los veía besarse a media calle,nada importaba solo existían ellos dos,ella trato de separarse peo el la abrazo con mas fuerza,cuando al fin logro separarse un poco le dijo

-de verdad debo regresar a mi casa

-esta bien-dijo poniendo cara de fastidio

Caminaron tomados de la mano,ella sentía que asi de su mano nada podría dañarla,se sentía segura,asi a su lado no necesitaba a nadie más solo a el

-en verdad hablaras con el?-pregunto

-tengo que hacerlo,conozco a Terry y se que insistirá hasta que lo haga,entre mas pronto suceda es mejor asi me dejara en paz

-esta bien-dijo bajando el rostro

-debes de confiar en mi…

-en ti confío ciegamente,en quien no confío es en el

-se que Terry parece odioso pero en el fondo es una buena persona

-aun sientes algo por él?-pregunto molesto

-por supuesto que no,si tu me pides que no lo haga pues no lo hare

-nunca podría pedirte eso,no me gustaría interferir en tus decisiones

-si fuera Ericka la que te lo pidiera,tu lo harias?

-entre ella y yo ya no hay más que hablar…

-que es lo que sinetes por ella,aun la quieres?

Ella lo observo expectante,solo tenia curiosidad ahora se arrepentía un poco de haberlo preguntado pues el estaba tardando en se había sorprendido por aquella pregunta,el ya no sentía nada por su ex novia pero no sabia comno decírselo sin tener que hablar mal de ella,Candy y ella eran tan distintas,después de unos segundos respondió

-lo que yo siento por ti,nunca antes lo había sentido y de ella digamos que simplemente ya está en mi pasado

-ahora si debo irme-dijo triste

-Candy no dudes nunca de mi amor,solo tu me haces sentir vivo,de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y se despidió de el dándole un beso,Albert se sentía intranquilo el solo hecho de imaginarla conversando con Terry lo ponía mal

Candy entro a su casa presurosa,en cuanto vio el auto de su madre supo que vendría un regaño,últimamente las cosas con ella no hiban bien,pero eso no era nada nuevo,se detuvo sobresaltada cuando escucho

-tenemos que hablar jovencita!

-claro mama-repondio nerviosa

-ultimamente estas llegando muy tarde,no estaras saliendo con un chico?

-yo…lo siento mama se me pasa el tiempo con mis amigos

-ultimamente he estado recibiendo llamadas advirtiéndome de que lo haces,asi que una vez mas lo pregunto¿estas saliendo con alguien?

-mama…yo…eso es mentira-dijo tomando valor

-por tu bien espero que asi sea,pero si descubro que me has mentido te atendrás a las consecuencias

Ella solo asintió mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa Susan había observado la escena en silencio miro a Candy,quizá su madre no había notado lo nerviosa que se había puesto la rubia pero ella si,asi que después hablaría con ella tal vez era tiempo de ser una verdadera hermana y apoyarla,era su única hermana y ya estaba cansada de la actitud hostil de su madre

Después de comer Susan salió a la universidad mientras Candy daba vueltas en su habitación,no le gustaba mentirle a su mama nunca antes lo había hecho a pesar de su actitud fría ella siempre le decía lo que estaba ocurriendo,asi que decidida salió a contarle la verdad,la vio sentada frente al televisor respiro hondo para darse valor y le dijo

-mama puedo hablar contigo?

Ahora si me diras la verdad?-dijo poniéndose de pie

-si,lo hare-dijo bajando el rostro

-bien, te escucho-dijo viéndola a los ojos

-se llama Albert,a pensa nos estamos conociendo

-entonces aun no son novios?

-mama, el no es como Terry

-ya lo veo que no lo es,pues no ha dado la cara,es mayor Candy?

-lo es…y si no ha dado la cara es porque no lo he querido yo

-asi que a escondidas?

-es que tenía miedo que me alejaras de el

-y porque habría de hacerlo?,en fin tengo que regresar a trabajar,pero dile que quiero conocerlo

-en verdad-dijo incrédula-me dejaras salir con él?

-eso lo veremos en cuanto lo conozca,ahora dejame sola

Salió de la habitación un poco más tranquila en verdad esperaba una reacción diferente de su mujer vio salir a su hija había estado recibiendo llamadas anónimas para advertirle de lo que pasaba con ella,le había restado importancia,hasta que aquella mañana recibió una nueva información el apellido Andrew estaba involucrado,el hijo de William Andrew,tenia que averiguar si eso era verdad,de ser asi la vida le estaría jugando una cruel broma

Cerró los ojos tratando de acallar los recuerdos de su mente,¿Por qué el pasado siempre tendría que regresar?,ahora se sentía un poco mal por darle esperanzas a Candy pero si aquel joven resultaba ser hijo de quien ella creía nunca podría permitir esa relación

"¿hasta cuando tendré que pagar por mis errores?"

Albert llego a su casa su madre sonrio al ver que estaba de mejor humor que la noche anterior,el era la luz de su vida y verlo radiante de alegría le provocaba una enorme felicidad,ahora ella sabía que realmente estaba enamorado pues esa luz en su mirada nunca antes la había visto, ahora lo veía lleno de vida

-es lindo verte sonreír-le dijo

-mama!-dijo sorprendido-es más lindo verte a ti hermosa!

-William he estado esperando verte para hablar contigo-dijo la mujer

-ocurre algo mama?-pregunto preocupado

-tu hermana me llamo ha estado teniendo algunos problemas con el restaurante,además que el pequeño Bert ha estado un poco enfermo

-y por qué no me comunicaste inmediatamente?

-es que anoche te vi un poco molesto y no quise importunarte,pero ahora necesito pedirte un favor

-por supuesto el que desees-respondio

-necesito que viajes a New York!

-pero mama,no podría hacerlo George-aquella idea no le había agradado

-hijo tu hermana te necesita,me pidió que fueras tu el que lo hiciera,mas si no puedes se lo dire

-claro que ire,mañana a primera hora tomo un vuelo

-gracias hijo,le dire a George que haga la reservación

-entonces me retiro a mi habitación para preparar mi equipaje

La mujer sonrio,en cuanto subía las escaleras su rostro se lleno de preocupación ¿Qué era lo que realmente le ocurria a Rose?,sentía que había algo más de lo que le dijo a su madre,ella jamás le pediría que fuera si no sucediera algo importante,pero ya lo averiguaría,ahora tendría que decírselo a Candy,tomo el auricular

A Candy aquella tranquilidad solo le duro un momento,las cosas con su madre habían sido muy fácil demasiado para su gusto,mas agradecia que no la hubiera regañado y que no le prohibiera que lo viera otra vez, ahora solo esperaría que se volvieran a encontrar para contarle lo sucedido, el timbre del teléfono la sobresalto, respondió

-eres tu Candy?

-Albert!justo estaba pensando en ti!

-de verdad?-sonrio-si es que hay algo que debodecirte

-que curioso yo también por eso he llamado,pero primero dímelo tu

-sabes estoy muy contenta hable con mi madre,ella sabia de ti y de mi porque…bueno no importa, ella quiere conocerte!

-estas hablando en serio?-dijo sorprendido

-si,puedes creerlo, mañana lo harás, cierto?

-Candy de eso quería hablarte yo…no puedo-dijo triste

-pero que dices?

-no pienses mal preciosa,si deseo hacerlo pero no puedo…mañana debo viajar a New York…-dijo con melancolía

-a New York!,pero como es que…

-Candy escúchame por favor, debo de ir a atender unos negocios, es necesario que lo haga

-estas seguro que es por eso?-ella dudo

-por favor no seas insegura,ese es el motivo por el cual no puedo,pero en cuanto regrese ire a conocerla,de acuerdo?

-esta bien, confío en ti-respondio resignada

-y yo también confió en ti…te quiero y espero que cuando hables con Terry no lo olvides

-por supuesto que no yo también te quiero muchísimo!

-bien entonces debo despedirme, por favor no dejes de amarme

-nunca podría, me llamaras?

-todos los días…te quiero-dijo con tristeza

-que me dijiste?-pregunto ella

-me escuchas?, dije que te quiero!

-si mi amor lo escuche es solo que me encanta oírlo, cuidate recuerda que espero por ti!

-tu también cuídate mucho y recuerda que volveré muy pronto,ahora debo irme

-adios mi amor…

Albert colgó sintiéndose sumamente melancólico aquella separación aunque fuera temporal lo tenía con una opresión en el pecho ,como un presentimiento de que algo podría suceder, la sola idea de perderla le robaba la tranquilidad

Cuando Candy colgó se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba cubierto de lagrimas se daba cuenta que la vida a veces nos juega malas pasadas, ella que desbordaba alegría unos instantes antes había desaparecido dejando una profunda tristeza, él se iba de viaje y ni siquiera podía darle un abrazo, tenía una extraña sensación de que algo cambiaria después de ese improvisado viaje,pero nada podía hacer para evitarlo.

Continuara…

Chicas!.-disculpen por la espera como ya saben tuve un suceso triste en mi vida,y casi no he podido dedicarle tiempo a mis historias,pero lo compensare,muchas gracias!

Especialmente a : Sayury1707,Jenny,Lucia Ardley,Gatita Andrew,Tatiana Barreiro,Laila y Myrra

Por favor no olviden dejar sus Reviews para mi es muy importante y recuerden que esta historia es suya,hasta pronto!


End file.
